Banalities
by Lavandyss
Summary: Short stories about Byakuya and Renji


**Title**: Banalities

_**Banality 1**__: Byakuya (Renji's POV)_

**Beat-reader**: Crowseye

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Byakuya x Renji

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers**: SS arc

He had spent his life fighting. During his childhood in Rukongai, for his survival, and the survival of those around him, he had risked every day his own small life, hoping to be just strong enough to bring whatever he could gather to his shelter. Like a prince with no inheritance, he put his life at stake to conquer his realm, and his beloved.

When, at the cost of lives a vicious God probably judged insignificant, he finally get out the bog in which he grew up, he found himself confronted by the barrier of conventions, birth, and education. Among vain students, he hung on fiercely to his efforts, working relentlessly for the achievement of his ambition. But his beloved turned away from him. She chose another Prince, who would not grant a single glance to the grain of sand he was, too high on his pedestal of titles and power.

Maybe it was then he came to know hatred for the first time. He forgot about the princess, burying her deep in his heart that was too big for him alone.

He kept on fighting, always, relentlessly, hopelessly, with his ambition for only companion, and his will to prove his worth for only friend. Every hour of his life won more sense, more range. And when the consecration day finally came, he could not find the words to tell his joy. He stood in front of Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th division, heir of the noble clan, and he thought he could be equal to this man.

This time, he granted him a glance. A single one, which was enough to remind him that he was only lieutenant, and that Byakuya himself was everything. Then of course, he swore once again that he would overcome that too perfect, untouchable, unapproachable, unreachable man. Then maybe he would be able to face Rukia again, and keep her to himself. But she went to the human world, and when he met her, he was her enemy. And he hated Byakuya even more for dragging him into that mission, even if he was only following orders. And he hated himself for not having the courage to rebel against them, not before an insignificant human did it himself.

Then for the sake of his honour, for his freedom, he chose to face his demon. And he landed up on his knees before him, pushed back by a too strong wave, crushed against a rock, scattered into thousands droplets of foam.

He should have kept on hating him. He should have kept on his way, reached his goal, overcome him. But he had discovered like everyone else that Kuchiki Byakuya was also, simply, a human being.

For one moment, he caught a glimpse of a man behind the ivory mask, and this vision would not leave him. He found himself looking furtively at his captain, trying to see again the man too well hidden under folds of conventions. Their relationship calmed down, changing into a deep respect, slowly taking the soft bend of a fragile friendship. And from the corner of a dream, Renji came to wonder if, one day, he would see him smile. Smile for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banality 2<strong>__: Renji (Byakuya's POV)_

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Byakuya x Renji

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers**: SS arc

Birth is a strange thing. It casts you into an unknown world, amongst unknown people, who claim you as their family as soon as they lay a hand on you. Sometimes, it happens that those unknown people don't even lay an eye on you, and leave you there, without support, without affection, without protection. It should be easy to answer if someone asked which situation is better. But we can give another name to these two possibilities: a golden cage or an unlimited freedom. Would the answer then come as easily?

Kuchiki Byakuya not only grew up locked in a cocoon of ease, but, by his birth, he also had to bear the weight of the past of a great and admirable nobility. All his life long, he had been learning about conventions, propriety, and affluence. He was considered to be the perfect representative of a flawless bloodline. Even his captain position proclaimed to the world's face his uncontested superiority.

Who would have thought he would be the black sheep of the family? Maybe they began to doubt it when he married that girl picked up in filthy streets. Maybe they had even more doubts when he let in their circle that insignificant sister, who would never have any worth for them.

But all their worries disappeared when he led himself to the gallows the one whom he foolishly promised to protect. He even almost killed his own subordinate for his disobedience, like any captain worthy of his title would. But their relief didn't last long.

The human part in him slowly woke up from its slumber. People owed a lot to Kurosaki Ichigo, but Byakuya could not resolve to let him have a part of responsibility for his change. And when Renji came to find him in his hospital room, even though he had almost killed him, instead of asking for a long-span mission in a place far away or at least for his immediate transfer, he would have liked to thank him. For opening his eyes when he refused to yield, for always being by his side when he should have run away, for all of that he was thankful to him, and a new respect settled.

Of course, he knew that Renji had always held it against him for having taken away his little sister: it was no secret that his only goal was to overcome him, to prove that a Rukongai rat was as good as a noble heir. He sometimes caught him looking at Rukia with the attitude of a protective big brother, of a friend always there even if he knows he can't do much, because he's not strong enough, but will be.

What did he, Byakuya, do for Rukia? He had torn her away from her family to give her a protection of an affectionless name. As for Renji, he would always be that secure presence who would not falter in front of her, upon who she could rely. But what about him? Could he trust someone? Who would believe that a person of his calibre would sometimes need some support to keep on his long parade?

During the too short years of his marriage, when weariness would grow and overcome him, he used to go to his wife, and her soft smile would make him feel alive again. He would have liked to see that smile again on Hisana's lips, and on Rukia's, who looked so much like her.

And he caught himself dreaming about seeing the same expression on Renji's face, who looked so little like them. Well, maybe just a little.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banality 3<strong>__: Renji at Byakuya's_

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Byakuya x Renji

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers / warnings**: none

It was not the first time he came to the Kuchiki estate. But generally, he just passed by quickly to deliver a missive for his captain, and never went beyond the first room. Even when Rukia was still living there, he always preferred to meet her outside the mansion, and she never refused to escape from it.

But today, the situation was slightly different. It first took him some time to assimilate the information: Kuchiki Byakuya, his noble and glacial captain invited him, his subordinate, to join him for the evening. An evening, alone, with Byakuya.

Renji blushed at the thought, and mentally slapped himself for using his superior's first name. He had better pay attention to that if he did not want to be booted out too quickly, and find himself on the wrong side of the closed door.

When he finally realised that it was a personal invitation, which had nothing to do with work, a wind of panic blew through his cloudy mind, and through his wardrobe. He always thought that only the fair sex cared about this kind of details. But he could hardly see himself arriving at the grand house only dressed in his famous Yukata, patterned with cherry petals. He could also hardly imagine how Byakuya would react if he took it for as much as the slightest hint.

For such a burning issue, which required a bit too much of tact and delicacy for him, he decided to ask for advice. The first person he thought of was Rukia, who he hastily forgot, considering the previous disastrous experiences in the human world. He then thought about Matsumoto, but changed his mind, thinking that he certainly didn't have the same physical advantages as the young woman, and that she would probably have some difficulties to give him advice. Finally, he chose a third person, sort of compromise: Yumichika. He would probably be able to advise him.

But to advise him about _what _exactly was another problem. He would have to explain to the dashing Shinigami that he was going to his captain house. Up till there, no problem. The next step was to tell him that it was not a professional meeting but a personal appointment, private, alone.

Renji had never blushed that much in his life. But he didn't really have the choice anymore, and gathering all the courage he could find deep down his knotted stomach, he went to the quarters of the 11th division's officers, intensely praying to all the Gods he could think of to avoid Zaraki Kenpachi on his way.

And the Gods seemed to grant him their favours. He found Yumichika alone at his place. Without giving away too much detail, he explained the situation. The 11th division's Shinigami gave him a meaningful smile, but made no comment, which made Renji even more uncomfortable, and agreed to follow him home.

It took them an hour long to remove from cupboards and closets enough clothes for Yumichika to finally choose one he could almost find beautiful and in which Renji could almost feel at ease. With a last colourful wink, his friend took off, and left him alone, waiting. Fortunately, it did not last long.

And now here he was, in front of the main door, hands damp from being held clutched, hesitating to let go of the heavy knocker which would announce his presence. With one last sigh, he let the metal tinkle into the emptiness of the mansion.

He was brought in the same room as usual, where he was asked to hold on for a moment, which he was used to. When someone came back again, he had never felt that nervous. He walked for an eternity through the immense dark corridors, surrounded by huge rooms suffocating with silence. When the servant who came with him stopped in front of a last door and announced him, he could almost feel all his muscles flinch.

When he entered the lounge, his captain was kneeling in the middle of the room, at the end of a big coffee table. He bowed slightly and motioned to him to take a seat. And as soon as the door closed, he got up and disappeared in an adjoining room, leaving his lieutenant completely stunned and lost. But when he came back, Renji had the feeling that he could finally breathe again. The noble Kuchiki captain was now just Byakuya: he wasn't wearing his Kenseikan anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banality 4<strong>__: Byakuya at Renji's_

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Byakuya x Renji

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers / Warnings**: none

Their meetings became a habit. Every week, never more, they met at the Kuchiki estate. The improvement of their relation caused quite a stir in Seireitei. Speculations were numerous, one more excessive than the other. But their bond was one of simple friendship. At least, that was what they liked to believe.

Being the heir of the greatest noble family implied several obligations and impositions. One in particular took all of the little time Byakuya had apart from his responsibilities as a captain, and had a certain gift to put his renowned self-control under severe test. All week long, the mansion had been crowded with people who came for the annual gathering of the clan. Not for a single second did he have the chance to enjoy the silence of the huge empty rooms, in which he lived day in and day out. And of course, it was impossible to find a single moment to enjoy his lieutenant's presence. They were so used to their weekly meeting that their professional collaboration was not enough anymore. Then as a last resort, as his porcelain mask was dangerously beginning to break, he decided to go to the quarters of the 6th division's officers. If he could not make him come to the mansion, he would go to him.

The knocks on his door made him jump. Ensconced in a smooth sofa, Renji had some difficulties to pull himself off the last manga Rukia had sent him from the human world. At the second knocks, he slowly sat up, and without worrying about straightening his clothes, headed for the door, and opened it.

His own surprise matched Byakuya's, who quickly looked away from the wide opening in his lieutenant's yukata, which gave him all the liberty to gaze at the tattooed chest. Realizing that Renji was not moving anymore and did not seem to react to his presence, he finally spoke.

- May I come in?

Byakuya's voice immediately brought him back to reality, and with a nervous gesture, he invited him to cross the threshold. While closing the door behind him, he took profit of the few seconds he was turned the other way to try to adjust his clothes. But there was no way he could make disappear the mounts of various and sometimes non-recognizable things. He could do nothing but apologise.

- I'm the one who should be apologising. I shouldn't have come unannounced, but I needed… to get out of the estate.

- Don't worry. It's just that you took me… a little by surprise.

He preceded Byakuya into the main room, and began to gather what he could here and there. After an awkward silence, he sought refuge in the kitchen to make some tea, hoping he still had some good enough to satisfy his captain's delicate palate.

When he came back, he stopped for an instant, then smiled. Like for every one of their meetings, Byakuya had removed his Kenseikan. Even if he started to get used to that image, Renji was always surprised when the absence of this simple element seemed to make the powerful Shinigami so vulnerable. Or maybe this evening, there was something in his behaviour that made him want to sit by his side and hold him, like a person would a lost child thrown too quickly in the adults' world.

With a sigh, he laid down the tray he was holding, and offered a smoking cup to Byakuya, before sitting in front of him. All night long, they talked quietly, enjoying the calm presence of the other. Renji had quickly understood that his captain appreciated tranquillity above all, and he kept his overflowing energy as much as possible under control. But sometimes, in the midst of an old story he hadn't been telling for years, he went on laughing like a kid. And the burst of his voice rang in Byakuya's too empty heart, making tremble strings of emotions since long forgotten.

And when finally that evening, the noble captain took his leave, he let his hand linger for an instant on Renji's shoulder, and smiled softly.

- Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banality 5<strong>__: Byakuya and Renji_

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Byakuya x Renji

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoiler**: none

They should have predicted what was going to happen that night. If they had paid a little attention to the turn of events, they would have known that their relationship would lead them to a seemingly brutal bend, on which they progressed together for quite some time.

When Renji arrived at the estate, he was not exempted of the waiting ritual, standing in the huge impersonal room, where he always held on several minutes before being brought forth to the master of the house. He barely looked up when the door opened again, but could not contain a startled movement when he noticed Byakuya's presence. Without giving a word of explanation, his captain motioned to him to follow him, and they got out of the house.

They walked silently in the cool atmosphere of a rainy end of October. Last days never stopped to pour waterspouts, and the cloudbursts slacked off since only a few hours. In the midst of paths, wide muddy puddles reflected in a blurry image the lights of the nearby dwellings. Little by little, they got away from those warm points to enter a veiled night, where the softness of the moon was not fully glittering yet. Their footsteps led them almost by their own will, until they forced them to a sudden stop. A dark shape was straightening its listlessness in front of them. By the sound of lapping, they knew they were on the banks of a pool, or maybe a lake, which boundaries they could not see.

They staid still, gazing at the darkness around them, pricking up their ears to the muffled rumour of the nightlife. Lost in his thoughts, Renji barely heard Byakuya sigh and jumped when he finally spoke.

- I can't stand my family anymore.

His lieutenant threw a puzzled glance at him. He knew very well that the relationship between the heir of the clan and his circle was at least confrontational, but he never heard him speak about it so openly. And he didn't know what to answer. Before his appalled silence, Byakuya sadly laughed, and made a slight gesture of weariness, before sinking back in his quietness.

They would not have been able to say how long they stayed like that, but light slowly began to change. Tatters of clouds were more and more stretched, and let sometimes come out the cottony radiance of the moon. Bathed in the milk-white light, Byakuya seemed to come straight out from the borders of a legend, too perfect to be real, ethereal being that a single blow could dispel. So Renji stopped breathing, and when his noble captain turned his gaze to him, time did not exist anymore but by the hand gently moving to his face, by the lips slowly approaching his owns.

When their mouths joined, a brief shiver ran through his body, kindling all his senses. Byakuya's lips were as soft as a silk cloth, finely tasting like flesh that had only known wealth, exalting as the smell of a fruit fresh-picked on a tree. He closed his eyes to better lose himself in the new sensations. But it was not enough. He calmly held him, clutching him tightly, feeling under his fingers the cloth glossing over skin, protecting a body he could only imagine.

A soft caress brought his mind back to the intoxicating kiss. He slightly opened his lips, letting his tongue languorously slide in search of its mate. Hesitant at first, searching for their rhythm, they soon intertwined in a fevered dance, exploring the new territories sprawling in front of them.

Up till Renji suddenly opened his eyes, and quickly stepped back, looking down not to see Byakuya's expression. But he could not prevent his voice from reaching him.

- Renji?

- I… Sorry Taichou… But… Well… Don't go believing that I don't agree or anything, but if it's just because you're mad at your family that you do this, I would prefer….

He could not finish his sentence, since he didn't know himself what he wished for. He finally looked up at Byakuya, and wondered if the small smile appearing on his lips was a good sign, or not.

- Renji, I hold one thing in particular against my family.

The young Shinigami gave him a questioning glance, and watched with hope mixed with uneasiness the hand of his superior coming again to rest delicately on his cheek.

- Keeping me from doing this sooner.

And he did not give him the chance to protest anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banality 6<strong>__: Byakuya x Renji_

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Byakuya x Renji

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: none

**Warnings**: soft Yaoi (first try ^^)

A shadow was slowly sliding along the side of the high fence of the Kuchiki mansion. With ease, it jumped over the protection wall to land in a garden lost in the darkness of the night. Only the rustle of the trees could be heard. The shadow began to walk again, careful not to reveal its presence, until a soft voice called it.

Renji headed toward the call and smiled at the sight of his captain sitting as usual under the immense cherry tree at the edge of his quarters, his body wrapped up in a thick blanket from the rising cold.

- You're going to be sick Taichou.

- I was waiting for you.

Renji slightly blushed and bent over to warm his captain's lips with his ones. He helped him up and they headed together toward Byakuya's bedroom. It was not the first time he was allowed to come in that room, but the impression of wealth and loneliness emerging from the austere furniture always made him feel ill-at-ease. The noble heir invited him to sit down while he went to get some tea, not to draw attention from his servants.

They stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the burning liquid which warmed them up. Renji had still his hands locked on his cup when Byakuya put his own down and came near him. He watched him questioningly: since their first kiss, he never took the initiative of their contacts anymore. But when he removed the almost empty cup from the hands of his lieutenant, there were no doubts about his intentions.

He urged him to get up and led him to the wide bed, silk rustling under their weight. When their lips joined again, Renji could already feel the gentle warmth curling up in his belly. With his back leaning against a thick layer of feathers, he pulled Byakuya to him, and lost himself in the curve of his neck.

Quickly restrained in his progression, he moved aside with shaking hands folds of clothes, to reveal a pale and tender shoulder, over which he lingered, brushing the alabaster skin with his tongue. A soft sigh made him look up, and the look on Byakuya's face made him lost all self-restraint. With a husky groan, he tightened his hold around his captain, catching his lips in a fiery kiss, trying to stifle the desire that consumed him by an assiduous exploration of the welcoming alcove.

Imitating his gesture, Byakuya abruptly pushed back the fabric that was too rough under his fingers. The touch of naked skin made him shiver, and almost with difficulty, he broke their embrace to admire the strong chest of his lover, brushing the dark lines of his tattoos, until his hand was stopped again.

And there were no words anymore to describe the passion that then consumed them, the urge, the desire, the apprehension, the anticipation, the pleasure. There was soon no obstacle anymore between their bodies, and they were able to carry on their explorations using fingertips, lips, awakening each sensitive particle of the other.

And when finally Renji felt Byakuya melt in him, he sighed deeply, softly moaning at the intrusion, of discomfort and joy. The noble Kuchiki stopped for an instant, delicately placed his lips on his sweaty forehead and smiled at him. And when he resumed his movements, Renji slid his hands on his neck, holding almost desperately not to lose himself in the overwhelming wave of sensations. But they could not maintain any longer the barrier of their emotions, and with a cry of ecstasy, they let the foam of their overflowing feelings spill out.

Out of breath, Renji felt Byakuya lay next to him, his head resting on his shoulder. He slightly turned toward him, and brushed a strand of raven hair out of his face, admiring the light pink shade now covering his porcelain skin.

- Taichou?

- I think it's time you quit calling me by my title when we are together, Renji.

The young Shinigami laughed quietly.

- I have no problem with that, Byakuya.

The elder looked up and lightly smiled at him, before nesting back in his lover's arms. He felt the caress of his hand on his hair, and let himself be gently cradle by his tenderness, finding again in this simple gesture the joy of a heaven he had lost for too long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banality 7<strong>__: Byakuya_

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Byakuya x Renji

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings / Spoilers**: none

The day had been endless. He tried by all means to spend some time alone with Byakuya, but it seemed that all the members of the division had agreed to monopolize them at every opportunity. And when they finally got a few minutes to talk, Byakuya asked him not to come to meet him on that evening. Tradition wanted that most members of the clan were gathered to celebrate their leader's birthday, and it wasn't unusual that their presence lengthened, even if the noble captain was far from being delighted.

So Renji was champing at the bit, waiting for the day to end so he would be allowed to retire to his quarters. But there, he began to pace the confined space of his flat, dwelling on his lover's words, unable to comply with his request. It was simply out of the question not to have some time alone with him on such a day. He knew Byakuya did not really attach any importance to that, but he refused to share his views on that matter.

When midnight finally arrived, he decided to go to the house of the noble family, hoping that his captain would have already retired to his room. All seemed quiet when he came to the promenade surrounding the private space of the master of the house. He silently approached the dim light emanating from his quarters, and checking out quickly, he noticed with relief the absence of any unbidden presence. He crept in between the doors, and ensconced on the wide bed.

When Byakuya came in, he slightly jumped at the unexpected presence of another man in his room. He looked at Renji questioningly, but did not get the time to ask anything.

- I know, you are going to tell me I wasn't supposed to come.

In a second, the young man was by his side and kissed him softly. He pulled out of the folds of his clothes a delicately wrapped box, which he gave to his lover.

- But I really had a too hard time trying to find something you don't already possess and that would not cost me two months of salary, not to come this evening.

He looked embarrassed, and stared down before saying almost anxiously:

- But I hope you will like it anyway.

Intrigued, the noble heir started to carefully unfold the thick paper, revealing a delicately adorned metal object. On its glass walls, an enchanting dance of wrap-around curves was unfolding lasciviously, their branches passing over the small colourful pieces which protected the flame.

Byakuya finally looked away from the lamp when Renji's voice reached him again.

- I always thought this room was too dark. A little bit of colour will do no harm. Some warmth, too.

The master of the place laughed softly, and turned toward him.

- You didn't have to do that. But you're probably right. So, if you would…

Once the flame was set ablaze, Renji gave the object back to Byakuya, saying:

- There is a legend in the human world, which says that when one finds an old lamp, it has to be rubbed, because there might be a genie living inside. And if he comes out, he will make three of your wishes come true.

The noble captain took the receptacle and put it down delicately, before looking again at his lover with amusement.

- And you believe in such legends?

Renji smiled and pulled him closer. He laid a gentle kiss on his forehead and softly whispered:

- I don't need to.


End file.
